Middle School
by ILuvRobStar
Summary: Instead of High School, it's Middle School! Kory Anders just moved to Jump City and is starting the 8th grade like everyone else. She will find friends, enemies, and a crush! How will she survive? Mainly RobStar. Some BBRae, KFJinx, CyBee, Hotgent, Jerikole, SpeedChess, KydAngel. Bad Summary. Some will be out of character. Rated T for language.
1. Characters

**IMPORTANT!**

**The reason why I wrote this was because there is too many fanfics with the Teen Titans in high school...  
**

**But barely any with them in middle school!  
**

**So..yeah.  
**

**This isn't really a chapter...  
**

**It just introduces the characters...  
**

**They're in 8th grade... yeah.  
**

**Also, I put Terra under the 'bad people' section because, well, I don't like her.  
**

**I made Thunder and Lightning twins because... well I wanted to include both of them here.. so yeah.  
**

**Also, some names are made up! Sorry D:  
**

**Lets begin!  
**

* * *

**Good People:  
**

Kory Anders (Starfire) - 13

Richard Grayson (Robin) - 14

Rachel Roth (Raven) - 14

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) - 14

Victor Stone (Cyborg) - 14

Karen Beecher (BumbleBee) - 13

Roy Harper (Speedy) - 14

Garth Tempest (Aqualad) - 14

Micheal Martinez (Mas) - 13

Manuel Martinez (Menos) - 13

Wally West (Kid Flash) - 14

Jenni Jinx (Jinx) - 13

Gan Williams (Lightning) - 14

Tavis Williams (Thunder) -14

Toni Monetti (Argent) - 13

Isiah Crockett (Hot Spot) - 14

Mal Duncan (The Herald) - 14

Joseph Wilson (Jericho) - 14

Kole Weathers (Kole) - 13

Charles Watkins (Killowat) - 14

* * *

**Evil People:**

Tara Markov (Terra) - 13

Angel Johnson (Angel) - 14

Elliot Knight (Kyd Wykkyd) - 14

Billy Martin (Billy Numerous) - 14

Seymour Smith (See-More) - 13

Mike Jeneus (Gizmo) - 13

Baran Flinders (Mammoth) - 14

Katherine Walker (Kitten) - 13

Fang Scott (Fang) - 14

Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) - 14

Xavier Redd (Red X) - 14

Johnny Rancid (Johnny Rancid) - 14

Adonis Washington (Adonis) - 14

Koma Anders (Blackfire) - 15 [Held Back]

* * *

**Teachers/Staff:**

Slade Wilson (Slade) - Principal

Mr. Modd (Mad Mod) - History Teacher

Mr. Blood (Brother Blood) - English Teacher

Ms. Rouge (Madame Rouge) - French Teacher

Dr. Light (Doctor Light) - Science Teacher

Mr. Mumbo (Mumbo Jumbo) - Band Teacher

Mr. Le Blanc (Andre Le Blanc) - Orchestra Teacher

Mr. Dong (Ding Dong Daddy) - Choir Teacher

Mr. Puppet (Puppet King) - Art Teacher

Mr. Bob (Bob) - Health Teacher

* * *

**Yeah... don't ask xD**

**Anyways, yeah this is all the characters.  
**

**If you get lost on who is who, go to this page (x  
**

**Hehe, bye!  
**


	2. First Day Pt 1

**Okay guys, this is chapter 1.**

**So, uhm yeah enjoy (:  
**

**Again, When describing people, I don't mean to be racist. I am not a racist. If I was, I would hate myself because I HATE RACIST PEOPLE!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY!  
**

* * *

**Kory's P.O.V.  
**

"Oh my goodness! Kory wake up!"

I woke up with a pain on my cheek.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Gee, you could've just said 'Kory! Time to go to school!' instead of hitting me with your hard pillow!" I said, furiously at my sister.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Today is the first day of school!"

_'The first day of school? Ugh, great.'_

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, so hurry up!"

As Koma was about to leave the room, I yelled.

"Wait, What time is it?!"

Koma took her phone out and said, "7:00"

"What?! But the bus gets here at 7:30! What time did you wake up?" I screamed.

"6:30. Why?"

I sighed and said, "Never mind."

"Okay then." Koma then left my room, without closing the door.

"Koma! Can you close the door please?"

"Why don't you get your lazy ass up and close it yourself?!" She yelled from her room.

I sighed and closed the door.

I grabbed a purple and gray striped shirt with some black skinny jeans.

I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I was finished, I changed into my clothes and got out of the bathroom.

"Koma? Did you make breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, for me." she said rudely.

_'Selfish' _I thought.

I ran to the shoe closet and got my purple converse.

"Koma! Are you ready yet? The bus is coming in less than 10 minutes!" I yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming!"

I grabbed my light purple backpack and walked to the bus stop.

"Kory! Wait for me!" yelled my sister, Koma.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up. Once she did, we both walked together.

"I can't believe I got held back. Stupid teachers." said Koma.

_'Yeah. That happens when you party almost everyday' _I thought.

"Well, at least this is a new school. Which means new teachers." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yay." she said, not caring.

Once we arrived at the bus stop, many eyes were on us both.

"What are you bitches looking at?" said Koma.

Everyone looked away.

"Well, sorry sister dear, but I can't be seen hanging with you."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because, well, you're 13."

Koma then left me.

I sighed and sat on a huge rock, looking through my backpack, until...

"Hi! My name is Kole!" said a short girl, who had shoulder length pink hair.

"Hi! My name is Kory, nice to meet you." I said, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too! I haven't seen you last year, are you new?" she said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you have any friends?" she asked.

"No..."

"Well, do you want to hang out with me and some other people?"

I chuckled and said, "Sure."

"Okay, come on!"

She grabbed my wrist and took me to three people, who were arguing.

"Garfield, your jokes are not funny!" said a girls voice.

"Whatever, Jenni! I want to see you try!" said a guys voice.

"Guys stop fighting over jokes!" said another guys voice

"Hey guys!" said Kole.

"Hey Kole, who is the new kid?" said a girl who was wearing a ponytail. She was medium sized and she had pink hair with black at the tips.

"Her name is Kory. I asked her if she wanted to hang out with us, since she is new."

"That's fine. Hi, my name is Jenni, Jenni Jinx. Nice to meet you." said Jenni, smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Guys, introduce yourselves!" screamed Jenni.

"Oh, sorry. Hi! My name is Garfield, but you can call me Gar for short, if you want." said Garfield, who was short and had green and black hair.

"I will stick with Garfield. Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Well, hello there. My name is Wally, Wally West. Do you want my number?" said Wally, who was tall and had red hair.

Jenni then slapped Wally on the back of his head and said, "Wally, you have a girlfriend, remember?"

Wally chuckled and said, "Forget about the number part."

I laughed and said, "Well, nice to meet you Wally."

"Guys! The bus is here!" screamed Kole.

As we entered the bus, the five of us sat in the front. Wally, Jenni, and Garfield in one seat, and Kole and I in the other.

"So, where are you from?" asked Kole.

"I am from Tamaran City. Not that far away from Jump City." I said.

"Oh! I have been there before! It's a very nice place. Why did you move?" she asked.

"Well, my parents got separated and I live with my dad and big sister. My dad travels a lot though, so he is barely at home."

"Oh. Is your hair natural or did you color it red?"

I chuckled and said, "It's natural."

"Cool. Mine is natural too, believe it or not."

"Kole! Next time, sit with these two! They're annoying the crap out of me! All they do is argue about comic books!" yelled Jenni.

"Don't worry Jenni! We're already at school." said Kole.

The bus then stopped in front of the school. We all got out of the bus.

"So, where to now?" I asked Kole.

"We're going to try to look for our other friends." said Kole.

"Kole, have you texted Toni yet?" asked Jenni.

"No, but I am about to!"

I stood there awkwardly, looking at Jenni, Kole, Wally, and Garfield text.

"Texted Toni and Joseph! Toni is on her way and Joseph is on his way too." said Kole.

"Just texted Rachel and Karen. They're coming."

"Texted Richard, Roy, Victor, Garth, and Charles." said Wally.

"Texted Micheal, Manuel, Gan, Tavis, Isiah and Mal." said Garfield.

"Lets go sit somewhere." said Jenni.

We all followed Jenni to a table in the shade.

"Uhm, excuse me! This is our table!" said an annoying girl, who was short, and had blonde hair.

"Katherine, fuck off!" said Jenni.

"Bitches." said Katherine, as she left.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Katherine Walker. She is the most annoying person you will ever meet. I was friends with her once. She annoyed the living shit out of me." said Jenni.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey guys." said a girl who was African-American.

"Hey Karen!" said Kole and Jenni, who went up to hug her.

"Oh girls I have missed you so much!" she said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"You must be new here. Hi, my name is Karen Beecher, nice to meet you!"

I smiled at her and said, "Hi! My name is Kory, Kory Anders. Nice to meet you too!"

Then, came two girls. They were both short and pale. One had black hair and red highlights. The other had black hair with faint dark purple highlights.

"Hey Toni! Girl, you lookin' fine! You got highlights?" said Karen to the girl who had black and red hair.

"Why, yes love. My mum finally agreed to let me get them." said the girl with the black and red hair.

"Hey Rachel! What you reading?" said Jenni to the other girl.

"Breaking Dawn."

"Oh, guys! This is Kory! She is new here!" said Kole, pointing at me.

"Hello, Kory! My name is Toni, nice to meet you love!" she said, waving at me.

"Nice to meet you too Toni!" I waved back.

"Rachel, introduce yourself!" said Jenni.

"Oh, right. Hey, my name is Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" I said.

"Who else is missing?" said Garfield.

"Richard, Victor, Roy, Garth, Micheal, Manuel, Gan, Tavis, Isiah, Mal, Joseph, and Charles." said Wally.

"Ugh, boys" said Kole.

"WAIT! Mal, Charles, and Isiah are going to be here today." said Jenni

"Why not?" asked Toni.

"Well, you know how they're all cousins right? Well they took a family trip, and they don't come back until tomorrow."

"Great! I won't see my boyfriend until tomorrow!" said Toni.

"Sorry Toni. Don't worry, time goes by FAST!" said Kole, trying to cheer Toni up.

I was quiet most of the time. I figured that the more I listened to them speak, the more I will get to know them.

"Hola amigos!" said a short guy. (Hello friends!)

"Como estan?" said the other short guy. (How are all of you?)

"Manuel! Micheal! Whats up dudes?" said Garfield.

"Nada, Oye, quien es la nina con el pelo rojo?" said one of the twins. (Nothing, Hey, who is that girl with the red hair?)

"Her? Oh, that's Kory. She's new here. Kory, this is Micheal and Manuel."

They both looked the same, but I could tell them apart by their hats. One had a plus sign, the other had a minus sign.

Micheal had the plus sign, while Manuel had the minus sign.

"Hola! Yo soy Micheal!" (Hi! I am Micheal.)

"Y yo soy Manuel!" (And I am Manuel!)

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Woah, you can understand them?" said Jenni.

"Yes, but I can not speak Spanish though." I said.

"Oh, good. All of us can too." said Garfield.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Oh, time to go to homeroom!" said Kole.

"Kory, what is your last name?" said Jenni.

"Anders..." I said.

"So, you're going to homeroom A-B. Karen, Kory has the same homeroom as you!"

"Really? Great!" said Karen.

"Come girl, I'll show you where homeroom is." said Karen, who was holding my wrist.

As we entered room 801, Karen and I sat next to each other.

"Oooh girl! That chick stole your style!" said Karen, pointing to my sister Koma.

"Don't worry, she's my sister." I said.

"She is? Ya'll are twins? It don't look like it."

I chuckled and said, "No, she two years older than me, she is supposed to be in 9th grade but she failed."

"So she got held back?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" she said.

"She would always go out doing drugs and partying." I said.

"That's bad. You know, education comes first." she said.

"Same thing I tell her."

"SILENCE!" said a woman's voice who had a french accent.

Everyone got quiet.

"My name is Ms. Rouge. I am your homeroom teacher. Some of you might get me for French, and if you do, here is a warning. Do not speak, when I speak."

Everyone was quiet.

"Another, is that you say 'Yes ma'am.'"

Everyone was still quiet.

"SAY IT NOW!" She screamed.

"YES MA'AM" everyone yelled.

"Very nice, now I will call you up by your last names so you can get your schedules. You guys can talk, but quietly."

Karen gave me a scared looked. I laughed quietly and nodded.

"So, what did you choose for your elective?" asked Karen, quietly.

"Orchestra." I said, quietly.

"Oh, then you going to get Mr. Le Blanc. His accent is annoying."

"Really? How does his accent sound like?"

"Like 's."

"Kory Anders!" screamed Ms. Rouge.

I got up and got my schedule.

As I sat down, I looked through it.

_1st period- English_

_2nd period- Orchestra_

_3rd period- Science_

_4th period- History_

_5th period- French_

_6th period- Math_

"What classes did ya get?" asked Karen.

I handed her my schedule.

"Ooh, you got French with Ms. Rouge." said Karen

I nodded.

"Karen Beecher!" said Ms. Rouge.

Karen got up and received her schedule.

"Girl, you want to see 'em?"

"Sure."

She handed me her schedule and I read:

_1st period- Science_

_2nd period- Math_

_3rd period- Choir_

_4th period- History_

_5th period- French_

_6th period- English_

__"We got two classes together girl!" she said.

I smiled. Karen was very nice.

RING! RING! RING!

"Well, see ya Kory!" said Karen, as she hugged me.

"See ya Karen!" I said, hugging her back

I looked for room 810, which was at the end of the hallway.

I was kind of embarrassed I was the first one there, but oh well.

There were six tables that were made into three squares.

I sat at the back table.

I looked at the board and it said to take out a piece of paper and a pencil.

As I took them out, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kory. Can I sit by you?"

I looked up and saw Rachel, I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." she said.

More and more people started to come.

"You guys have this class too?" said another familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Kole.

I smile and nodded.

"How cool!" She said.

Kole then sat in front of Rachel.

"I'm going to see if other people we know have this class too!" said Kole, staring at the door.

I smiled and looked around. The walls were empty, they were just plain white.

"Richard! Over here!" said Kole waving to someone.

I looked at the person she was waving, and my heart just started pumping alot.

As he was walking over here, Katherine stopped him and said, "Richie-Poo! Come sit with Tara, Jade and I!"

"Uh, no thanks?" he said.

"Do you seriously want to sit with that goth girl, pink haired girl, and the new weird chick?"

Richard then looked at me and said, "Yup."

"OMG! Richard, it's your loss!" she said.

"Don't worry Katherine, He will crawl back to you." said another blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, that's true! They always do!" said Katherine, who was very loud.

The other girl sitting with them just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Richard! This is Kory, she's new here!" said Kole, pointing at me.

Richard sat in front of me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kory. My name is Richard, Richard Grayson.

_'He smiled at me!' _

I smiled shyly and said, "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

**EEP! :D**

**Yeah, they're sort of out of character.. sorry :c  
**

**Anyways, review please! It helps me improve! (:  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**Gracias!  
**


	3. First Day Pt 2

**Thank you for the reviews! ^_^**

**Since I am starting school soon, and I'm not busy this whole week, I will update EVERY day :D  
**

**[these mean the characters names in the story and their names in the cartoon]  
**

**Let's begin shall we?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY!  
**

* * *

**Kory's P.O.V.  
**

"Okay class, quiet down." said the teacher, Mr. Blood.

Everyone got quiet and Mr. Blood began to speak.

"My name is Mr. Blood. I am your English teacher. I expect good things from you students."

We were all still very quiet.

Mr. Blood got up and wrote more stuff on the board.

"Everyone, read the board. Do what it says."

I looked at it and saw, 'Get out a piece of paper, get out a pencil, and wait for further instructions.'

Since I already had a piece of paper and a pencil out, I observed my classmates.

At one table there was one girl and three guys.

The girl had blonde hair. She was wearing a red shirt with wings and some blue jeans. [Angel]

There was a guy sitting next to her and he was holding her hand. He had black hair, he was very pale, and he was wearing a dark purple shirt with some black jeans. [Elliot, or Kyd Wykkyd]

In front of him was a large, tall guy. He had reddish brownish shoulder length hair. He wore a black shirt with a big yellow 'M' in the middle and black jeans. [Baran, or Mammoth]

Next to him was a very short guy. He barely had any hair and he wore a light green shirt with some dark green pants. [Mike, or Gizmo]

At the next table, there were three girls.

One was Katherine, a short girl who had blonde hair. She wore a light pink headband and a light pink shirt with some light blue jeans.[Kitten]

The other one sitting next to her was short and had blonde hair as well. She wore a black shirt with had a yellow 'T' in the middle. She was also wearing brown capris. [Tara, or Terra]

The one sitting in front of her was a medium sized girl who was Asian. She had long black hair which were tied in pigtails. She was wearing a light green dress that had straps and reached her knees.[Jade, or Cheshire]

"Okay class. Now, I am going to do roll call. Raise your hand when I call your name so your classmates know who you are." said Mr. Blood.

We all sat quietly.

"Kory Anders?"

I raised my hand. All eyes were on me.

"Baran Flinders?"

The large, tall guy raised his hand.

"Richard Grayson?"

Richard raised his hand.

"That's my Richie-Poo!" said Katherine.

"Hey, snot brain, isn't Fang already your boyfriend?" said the short guy.

"He was. Not anymore." said Katherine.

"Excuse me, young lady, we don't care about your love life, so shut it." said Mr. Blood.

"Hmph!" said Katherine.

"Mike Jeneus?"

The short guy raised his hand.

"Angel Johnson?"

The girl who was wearing the red shirt and blue jeans raised her hand.

"Elliot Knight?"

The pale guy, who was holding Angel's hand earlier, raised his hand.

"Tara Markov?"

The other blonde girl, who was sitting next to Katherine, raised her hand.

"Jade Nguyen?"

The girl with the long pigtails raised her hand.

Rachel Roth?"

Rachel raised her hand.

"Katherine Walker?"

Katherine raised her hand and screamed, "I'm here! I'm single and ready to minglee!"

Mr. Blood stared at her and said, "Again, no one cares. Also, you're 13. You shouldn't be dating."

"Whatever." said Katherine.

"Moving on... Adonis Washington?"

It was silent.

"I'm guessing he is absent then. Kole Weathers?" said Mr. Blood.

Kole raised her hand.

"Great, that is everybody. Now, I will assign you guys in teams of 4."

"Will we get to choose?" asked Tara.

"No." said Mr. Blood.

Everyone sat quietly, anxious to hear.

"Now, Team one will be Jade Nguyen, Mike Jeneus, Rachel Roth, and Katherine Walker."

"Awh man! I'm stuck with three weird chicks!" said Mike.

"Who you calling weird? You look like a leprechaun!" said Jade.

Everyone laughed, including Mr. Blood, Rachel, and me.

"Slug brain!" yelled Mike.

"Okay, children, please settle down. This class ends in less than 5 minutes."

"Finally! I can't stand this class!" yelled Katherine.

"Anyways, Team two is Kory Anders, Angel Johnson, Richard Grayson, and Elliot Knight."

"How come she gets Richie-Poo and I don't?" screamed Katherine.

"Can you please, stop, calling me that?" asked Richard.

"Only if you go out with me!" said Katherine.

"SILENCE! Katherine, shut your mouth!" yelled Mr. Blood.

"Thank you!" said Mike.

Mr. Blood sighed and began to talk, "Team three will be Tara Markov, Baran Flinders, Kole Weathers, and Adonis Washington."

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!

As we were getting ready to leave the classroom, Mr. Blood stopped us.

"The bell does not dismiss you, I do! Sit back down!" he said.

We all sat back down.

"Now, because of all your guys chitter chatter, we have to continue this tomorrow. Now go, you're dismissed."

We all got up from our seats and left. I walked out with Kole, Rachel, and Richard.

"So, what classes do you all have next?" I asked.

"Choir." said Kole

"Science." said Rachel.

"Band." said Richard.

"The band, choir, orchestra and art classes are in the same hallways, so, Kory, you can walk with Richard and I."

"Thanks Kole." I smiled.

As we were walking to the fine arts hallway, I heard a familiar voice.

"Richard! Dude is that you?"

We all looked back and saw Garfield with another guy.

The guy next to Garfield had blonde hair, not long not short. He was medium sized. He wore a purple shirt and some blue jeans.[Joseph, or Jericho]

"Joseph!" screamed Kole.

Kole then ran up to the guy and hugged him.

He hugged her back and waved.

"Kory! This is Joseph, my boyfriend. He is mute though. Oh! And his dad is the principal of this school."

Joseph smiled and waved. I did the same and said, "Nice to meet you!"

"THE BELL IS GOING TO RING IN LESS THAN 30 SECONDS! LETS GO!" yelled a staff member.

We all started to run to our classes.

I entered the orchestra room, it was very huge.

I looked for an empty seat which was next to a guy who had black hair and red highlights and Jade, who was in my English class.

As I sat down, I heard a familiar voice behind me...

"Well, Hello sister dear."

* * *

**Chapter two yay! :P**

**Who can that familiar voice be? :O  
**

**Anyways, Review please!  
**

**I tried my best not to make this chapter confusing!  
**

**Heh..heh..  
**


	4. First Day Pt 3

Hey guys!

_**Ahhh! It's been so long!**_

**Well,_ I'm no longer in Middle School!_**

**_I'm going to be a_ _FRESHMAN_ _(9_**_**th**** grader) this year!**_

I'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time.

_**If any of you have some advice, I would love to hear!**_

Thank you (:

Now, let's begin!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY.**_

* * *

I entered the orchestra room, it was very huge.

I looked for an empty seat, which was next to a guy with black hair and red highlights and Jade, who was in my English class.

As I sat down, I heard a familiar voice…

"Well, Hello, Sister dear."

I looked back, quickly.

It was my sister!

"Sister, what are you doing here? I thought you hated classical music?" I asked her, confused.

She chuckled and put her feet up on an empty chair next to her.

"I do hate classical music, but it was either this or explorations, and not the fun type."

"Hey, can you guys like, shut the fuck up?" Said a deep voice, I turned to my left and saw the guy who had black hair with red highlights.

"S-Sorry." I said, looking away.

"Oh, hey. You're cute." He says while he tries to get my attention.

"Thanks." I reply.

"The names Xavier, Xavier Redd." He says as he winks at me.

I feel my cheeks get hot and say, "Kory, Kory Anders."

Koma smirks and laughs.

"You think my little sister is cute?" She asked the Xavier.

"Fuck yeah!" He tells her.

I looked back at Koma, who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with an agitated face.

"Xavier thinks a girl is cute, once again." Said Jade, annoyed.

"Don't worry babe, there's enough Xavier to go around." He tells her as he winks at her.

Jade gets up from her chair, scratches Xavier on the arm and then sits back down.

"FUCK!- You're going to pay for that you little shit!" He yells at her.

Jade smirks and sharpens her nails.

'_Wow, Jade has very long nails. Almost like a cat.'_

I look around. The teacher doesn't seem to care what is going on. He is just sitting in his desk on his phone.

I look up at the clock, five more minutes til we go to 3rd period.

'_This is going to be a long day' _I think to myself.

* * *

**Okay guys! Sorry this is short! Next chapter will be somewhat long.**

**Also, yes I know this chapter_ sucks. _**

**Give me some slack, I haven't been on for a while.**

**Well, until next time!**

**Bye! (:**


End file.
